Naruto next generation
by harukitornado 13
Summary: In a class room a man of average height and build with black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across bridge of his nose was sitting on a chair. Suddenly a young man with short spiky brown hair and black eyes enter the room. So you are one of the new jonin teacher Konohamaru said the man with the scar. Yes, Im sensei Iruka said Konohamaru
1. Begin

In a class room a man of average height and build with black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across bridge of his nose was sitting on a chair. Suddenly a young man with short spiky brown hair and black eyes enter the room. So you are one of the new jonin teacher Konohamaru said the man with the scar.

Yes, Im sensei Iruka said Konohamaru

Stop calling me sensei you are no longer a genin said Iruka.

OK, so were is my team said the jonin

They are in the classroom seven because you will lead the new team 7 said Iruka.

OK said the jonin and then he went to his team. When he entered the classroom he saw three children. One girl and two boys .

Hello my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi ,said the jonin, and Im your sensei and because we will spend much time together I want now something about you like you dreams, the things you don't like and the things you don't like. Lets star with you.

Konohamaru showed on the boy left. He has fairly long yet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a blue T-shirt , black pants and a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to him by his father. My name is Shin Nara, I like playing chess and doing nothing, I don't like troublesome things and my dream I really don't have a dream said the lazy ninja.

So this is Shikamaru and Temaris son. I heard he is really smart thought Konohamaru. OK lets go next.

The next is the girl of the team. She is a blond girl with blue eyes and she has whisker marks on her face. She wears an orange dress dark green shorts.

My name is Minuki Uzumaki I like ramen my dream is to become the hokage of The Hidden Leaf said the girl

Naruto who would guess that I would become the sensei of your daughter thought the jonin OK and now you

The last one was a boy with black spiky hair and black eyes. He wears a black ,short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black shorts.

My name is Tsuki Uchiha, there is not much I like my dream is to become the strongest ninja in the world said the boy.

So Sasukes son is too on my team thought the young jonin.

OK I will see you all tomorrow at 06:00 for your genin exam said the jonin

Genin exam whats that? Asked Shin

You see before you can become true genins you first have to pass the genin exam and if you fail you will have to return to school said Konohamaru

What? Asked Minuki.


	2. Chapter 2-First day as genin

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of NNG. The first chapter didn't had many reviews, but I hop this one will get more.**

**Now to the story!**

**Naruto NG chapter 2-First day as genin**

¨What¨ asked Minuki

¨The genin exam is a test to see if you have what it takes to be a genin and if you don't pass you will all go back to the Academy, the rest I will explain tomorrow¨ said Kohonamaru

Sometime later

"That was a hard day I hope I will pass the test tomorrow" thought Minuki. Minuki stood next to a door on the door there was a the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. She opened the door. It was the door of Minukis home. When she entered thee room she saw a grown man with blond hair and blue eyes and a little boy with black hair and white eyes sitting on the table.

"So how was your day who is your sensei" asked the blond.

"Its this Konohamaru guy you always talk about he didn't seem so good as you said" answered Minuki.

"Konohamaru I knew sensei Iruka would make him your team leader and you will see how good he is tomorrow on the genin exam" said Naruto.

"Tsuki Uchiha and Shin Nara" said the girl .

"So Tsuki is on Minukis team that should be interesting" thought Naruto .

"Sister could you give me the pencil if that's not a problem" asked the boy with white eyes.

"OK, Nobuyuki you still are to shy why are you like that" said Minuki

"Nobuyuki is just like his mother when she was his age" thought Naruto

"Dinner is ready" said a white eyed woman " Oh, Minuki you are back" said the woman

"Yes mom" said Minuki

"Are you hungry" asked Hinata

"Yes of course Im" said Minuki

Elsewhere

"So how was your first day as a genin Tsuki" asked am man with black hair and black eyes

"Not really good tomorrow I have an exam and Im the same team as this lazy Shin and that annoying Minuki" answered Tsuki

"You know failure is not an option" said Sasuke

"Yes, sir" answered Tsuki

"And don't forget you cant pass this exam on your own, you need to work on you teamwork" said Sasuke

"And your teamwork sucks!" said a little girl with black eyes and pink hair.

"Shut up Hana you little pig" said Tsuki

"Mum! Tsuki called m a pig again" said Hana

"How many times have I told you children to not FIGHT!" said a angry woman with pink hair "Now shut up and go to bed".

"Calm down Sakura" said Sasuke.

END

**What will happened at Shins house and what are the rules of the genin exams see next time on Naruto next generations**


End file.
